Together, Forever
by Yukimi
Summary: S&S go to the past! A Li Clan treasure is stolen, Syaoran leaves Sakura to train. When he comes back, he and Sakura work together to retrieve the treasure. And where is the treasure? In the past!!!!! S&S go back to the past together! In medieval china!
1. Default Chapter

You might be thinking why I haven't upgraded any of my other stories. Well I got a new computer and it doesn't have the internet. I'm doing the best I can by going to the library.

This is the prologue. In this fic, Sakura and Syaoran will be going to the past.

Disclaimer: THIS IS FANFICTION.NET!!!!!!! If I owned CCS then I wouldn't be writing FANfiction.

Together, forever.

A 20 year old Sakura sat on her windowsill, watching the rain as it rattled against the glass window. Sakura felt her eyes begin to sting as she remembered what today was. On this very day, 4 years ago, Syaoran had come back to Japan, just like he promised. Sakura sighed, she was crying freely now. That day was the start of the happiest 6 months of her life. 

*~* Flash back*~*

16 year old Sakura checked herself in the full sized mirror in her best friend Tomoyo's room for the hundredth time. It surprised Sakura that Tomoyo hadn't made her wear something totally outrageous. Instead, she was wearing a pair of green shorts and a cute pink tanktop with cherry blossom designs on it. Her now shoulder length hair was up in ponytail with a simple pink ribbon. She looked simple yet beautiful.

"I'm surprised Tomoyo! I though you were going to make me wear one of your new costumes." 

Tomoyo eyed her friend. "I decided to go for something simple yet meaningful at the same time."

Sakura blinked at her best friend, "Meaningful?" She looked at herself again in the mirror. She didn't see anything 'meaningful' about it. The shorts combined with the pink tanktop gave her a sporty and cute look at the same time.

"Ofcause _meaningful_! Think about it. The green symbolises Syaoran and the pink symbolises you! Besides, I'm sure Syaoran would be wearing green today! I wanted you two to match!" 

Sakura looked at her friend. Tomoyo now had stars in her eyes, imagining the two card captors in matching costumes. 

Sakura sweatdroped.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" called Tomoyo.

One of her body guards entered. 

"Miss Tomoyo? The car is here, please be ready soon, we'll be waiting for you outside." The body guard bowed to Tomoyo then Sakura then left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Tomoyo smiled. "Ready Sakura?"

Sakura was trying to straighten herself out again in front of the mirror. Tomoyo looked at her friend, Sakura was nervous. She had every right to be, today was the day she had been waiting for since she was twelve. 

"Come on Sakura, we're going to be late,"

"Tomoyo? What if he doesn't recognise me? What if I don't recognise him? What if he forgot me? What if……….."

"No 'What ifs', Of cause he remembers you! That's why he's back Sakura! He came back for you." Tomoyo smiled strongly to Sakura who smiled back.

_______________

Sakura hugged the Syaoran bear nervously. She had brought it along just incase Syaoran didn't recognise her.

"Tomoyo? Why isn't he out yet?" Sakura looked at the line of people coming out of the gate, no Syaoran.

"Relax Sakura, he's probably at the end." 

Sakura held her Syaoran bear closer, tears were now swelling up in her eyes. Why wasn't Syaoran out of the plane? Wasn't he supposed to be on this flight? Did he really forget her?

At last the flight attendants came out, the flight attendants were always the last to come out of the plane.

Sakura stared at the now empty gate, tears flowing freeing from her eyes. _Why? Why Syaoran?_

She rested her head in her hands and quietly wept.

Tomoyo patted Sakura's shoulders lightly, unable to say a word. She had always thought of Sakura and Syaoran as a perfect couple, and now this? She didn't know what to say.

Sakura wept even more, all her dreams were shattered. All her hopes of being with Syaoran also shattered. Her heart was broken, Syaoran was her first love and maybe her last. She didn't think she could ever love anyone the way she did with Syaoran. But now? Why wasn't he here now? He PROMISED he would be back. _Why? Why Syaoran? Why did you have to leave me?_

"Sakura?"

Sakura stoped crying. Did someone call her name? Was she dreaming? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Did losing Syaoran make her lose her sanity?

"Sakura?"

It was the voice again. The voice so familiar she was now sure she had lost her sanity. Well maybe I should see if it is really _him,_ what have I got to lose, I can't get anymore disappointed than I am now.

Sighing, she removed her head from her hand and looked up to the source of the voice.

Her own emerald eyes were instantly met by deep amber ones.

Sakura gasped. She HAD to be dreaming.

"S..Syaoran?" she managed to squeak out.

"Sakrua," he repeated.

Oh my god! He didn't forget me! Tears flowing down her face, but they were now tears of happiness. Jumping up, Sakura ran to Syaoran and hugged him fiercely. Afraid that if she let go, he would disappear and that she would, once again, wake up alone from this dream.

Syaoran hugged her back. He had missed her so much, too much. He missed her eyes, the smell of her hair, her smiles, everything about her. He missed _her_. Then something caught his eyes, a bright flashing red light. It was Tomoyo's evil camera.

"Tomoyo!" 

Tomoyo stopped taping and looked at a glaring Syaoran. 

"What?" she asked innocently, giving him one of her most innocent smiles.

Syaoran sighed.

Sakura untangled herself from Syaoran's arms and chuckled softly.

__

I swear, that girl's evil, thought Syaoran, _just like Eriol……… talking about Eriol…………_

Something familiar caught his eye. He reached for the little bear in Sakura's hand. She let him have it.

"This………. This is……."

"It's the bear you gave me," finished Sakura "his name is Syaoran"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, and was surprised to find a small blush on her cheeks.

"Why were you last out of the plane?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sakura, she was seaching his eyes with hers.

Syaoran's face suddenly became angry, he turned and pointed at someone behind him.

Sakura heard Tomoyo gasp.

She didn't even realize there was someone else with Syaoran. Moving away from Syaoran to get a better look, she saw a boy the same age as her with dark blue hair. 

She suddenly gasped, "Eriol?!"

Eriol smiled at Sakura, then Tomoyo. "Yep! The one and only"

"What…What are you doing here?" asked Sakura still in shock.

"I came with Syaoran, I've being at the Li clan the last couple of months. When Syaoran said he was coming back to Japan, I decided to come too."

"I don't understand? What has that got to do with you being late?"

"Well………..Syaoran wouldn't stop fidgeting on the plane so I used by magic to put him to sleep. Then…….Then I kind of fell asleep too,"

"Hoe??" Sakura was confused, what did that have to do with anything?

Syaoran, seeing Sakura's confusion, explained. 

"After he put me to sleep, he fell asleep too, we slept until everyone was of the plane and the pilot had to wake us up."

Sakura sweatdroped.

She heard Tomoyo chuckle and joined in the laughter.

*~*End Of Flashback *~*

Sakura felt a smile touch her lips as she remembered that day. Syaoran had finally come back. After that day, they were inseparable, always going everywhere together. Even Touya had to half accept Syaoran, her brother knew that Syaoran made her happy and decided best to leave the two love birds alone. But all the happiness came to an end about 6 months later. 

*~* Flash Back*~*

Sakura walked down the street to Syaoran's house. She had never been as happy as she had been these past 6 months. And she knew why, it was all because of Syaoran. Sakura was now positive that she was in love, very, very deeply in love. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was going, until she smacked right into something……. Or someone.

The collision caught her right of balance, she felt herself fall when a hand grabbed hers, preventing she from falling onto the ground. 

Sakura looked up.

"Syaoran?" but there was something wrong with him today, his face was whiter than usual and there was a small frown planted on his lips.

"Is there something wrong? Syaoran?"

He looked at her then looked away, afraid to meet her eyes. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Sakura? We need to talk."

He still refused to meet her eye.

"um..ok." Sakura looked worriedly at Syaoran, was he sick? He didn't look too good.

"Look Sakura, I don't think we should go out anymore," he said bluntly.

Sakura gasped, dumbstruck. She could feel tears building up, and the stinging sensation in the back of her eyes. Maybe she heard him wrong.

"Wh……What did you say?" she whispered, almost to quietly for Syaoran to hear.

"I said that I think we should break up, I don't feel the same way about you anymore."

She could no longer hold back her tears, they began flowing freely down her cheeks. She looked at him, but he still refused to meet her eye. With one last sob she turned and ran, running harder and fast than she ever had in her life.

Syaoran watched Sakura's retreating figure. And sighed. 

"This is for the best Sakura." he whispered into the wind.

_______________

Sakura stood infront of Tomoyo's house. Deciding whether to go in or not. She knew that Tomoyo would be very worried if she saw the condition Sakura was in now. She decided not to worry Tomoyo. She was about to leave when the front door opened.

Tomoyo and Eriol were laughing as they walked outside. But the laughing suddenly ceased as Tomoyo caught sight of her best friend's tear streaked face.

"Oh my god Sakura! What happened" Tomoyo ran to Sakura's side as the other girl collapsed onto her knees and wept. Eriol came to Sakura's other side, gently patting her back.

"He….He broke up with me……." 

Tomoyo gasped.

Eriol was clearly in shock.

"Are…Are you sure?" asked Tomoyo quietly.

Sakura nodded, sobbing harder.

Eriol suddenly stood up and began to run.

________________

It was getting dark, Syaoran sat on one of the wooden seats in the park. He rested his head in his hands.

After about 10 minutes, he heard foot steps approach him.

"Why did you do it?" 

Syaoran looked up.

Eriol gasped, Syaoran's eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying.

"Why did you do it?" Eriol repeated.

Syaoran didn't answer.

Eriol took the seat next to Syaoran and rested a hand kindly on his friends shoulder.

"I know you didn't want to, so tell me? I promise to keep it a secret if you want me to,"

Syaoran was confused, should he tell Eriol? He knew that Eriol might be annoying, but the guy would keep his word. Syaoran sighed.

" The Clan's power stone has being stolen, the person had to have been very strong inorder to steal it. I have to go back and train. And when I'm strong enough, I'll get the stone back. It's my duty as the Clan leader."

Eriol was stunned. The Clan stone? The person have to be extremely powerful to have stolen the sacred stone of power. He understood. Patting Syaoran on the back, he stood up and left.

__

Sakura walked towards the park, she needed time alone and she didn't feel like bed just now. As she got closer, she held familiar voices. Deciding that she didn't want to be seen, she hid behind a tall tree and listened.

"Why did you do it?" came Eriol's voice.

She saw Syaoran look up and was surprised to see that he had been crying.

"I know you didn't want to, so tell me? I promise to keep it a secret if you want me to,"

It was Eriol again. Sakura was confused, what were they talking about?

" The Clan's power stone has being stolen, the person had to have been very strong inorder to steal it. I have to go back and train. And when I'm strong enough, I'll get the stone back. It's my duty as the Clan leader." That was Syaoran, but what was he talking about? What's the Power stone, and most importantly, why was Syaoran leaving?

She watched as Eriol stood up, patted Syaoran on the back and left.

Sakura decided that she had to ask why Syaoran was leaving, was it really about the stone or about her?

____________

Syaoran, once again heard footsteps. He was about to tell Eriol to go away when he realized that it wasn't Eriol.

"Sakura?"

Sakura left weak as she heard him say her name. She remaindered herself to be strong.

"What's the Power stone?," she asked, getting straight to the point.

Syaoran sighed, "You heard?"

Sakura nodded.

"The power stone is the Clan's most treasured possession. The stone has powerful powers locked inside. It is kept safe and used only when the Clan is under attack."

"And now it's stolen?" asked Sakura

Syaoran nodded. "That makes the Clan very valuable with little protection,"

"So that's why you have to go back and train,"

Syaoran nodded again.

Sakura felt tears in her eyes, "Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you break up with me? Don't you trust me?" She felt hurt that Syaoran hadn't told her first, did he really hate her that much?

Syaoran sighed. He might as well tell her the truth, he was clearly hurting her more by not telling her.

"Sakura, I broke up with you because I didn't want you to get hurt,"

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked, what was he talking about?

"I have to go back and train," He continued

Sakura nodded 

"I don't know how long the training would take. 2 years, maybe 3. Even 4 year or 5. I don't know. It could even be 10 years Sakura. You're still young, it's better if we break up. I don't want you to waste 10 years waiting for me," Syaoran's eyes were also filling up with tears. Sakura could tell it was hard for him to be saying this to her.

She blinked, tears of happiness flowing down her face. She reached for Syaoran and hugged him tight, burying her face in his chest. She felt Syaoran stiffen, he was taken back by her actions. She smiled.

"I'll wait 10, 20, even 30 years for you Syaoran. I love you. Only you. Forever."

Syaoran pulled Sakura away from him and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No, I can't let you so this Sakura. I can't let you rune your life because of me"

"Do you love me Syaoran?"

Syaoran was surprised at the question. "Of cause I do Sakura, you know that. That's why I'm doing this"

"Then would you wait for _me_?"

He nodded.

Sakura kissed him softly on the lips. "Then I'll wait for you,"

He hugged her tight and closed his eyes. Taking in the smell of her hair.

"But Syaoran, you have to promise me something,"

"What's that?" he asked eyes still closed.

"Take me with you when you fight to get the stone back,"

Syaoran's eyes snapped open.

"But Sakura! It's too dangerous you could die! I could die! It's WAY to dangerous,"

"Even if I die, I'll be with you. I want to be with you. I want to fight with you, not stay at home and worry. Promise me."

Their eyes met. Syaoran sighed.

"Fine"

Sakura smiled and they hugged again.

She closed her eyes in time to hear Syaoran whisper. "I won't let anything happen to you, I'll always protect you Sakura, always." 

*~* End Of Flashback *~*

And so Sakura waited. 4 years went by for the, now woman, sitting on her windowsill still waiting for her little wolf to come back.

Fortunately, she doesn't have to wait very long now.

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

What a huge chapter!

I've never written such a long chapter before.

Please review, I know it's abit corny. But still.

PLEASE???

Moon_goddess 


	2. The return of Syaoran

Author's note: 

This is a S&S fic. It DOES have a plot and there will be lots on action adventure soon!! 

I'm making an email list from the reviews, so leave your emails if you want me to tell you when the next chapter is up! 

On to the story 

__________________ ****

Together, forever

By moon_goddess 

Chapter 2 

The return of Syaoran 

21 year old Syaoran sat on one of the many seats in gate 8, waiting for his plane to be ready to board. He fidgeted with a small velvet box in his hands. His hands soon became sweaty and he put the box back into his hand bag. Looking up, he saw the word 'Boarding' flashing in green. Syaoran grabbed his bag and took out his boarding pass, heading towards the long line of people waiting to board the plane.

_________

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, today was her 21st birthday. The person reflected in the mirror was no longer the little girl she knew, but instead a young woman. She had grown, her features more mature and beautiful. 

Although Sakura was beautiful, she took no notice of the hundreds of boys chasing after her. There was only one boy………..no _man_ she wanted.

Her little wolf.

Although Syaoran had been gone for 5 years without contact, Sakura knew that deep in her heart, he would come back. She trusted him with her life and heart, and she knew that he would never lie or hurt her.

There was going to be a party tonight. Her birthday party. Sakura knew that there was going to be a surprise happening, Tomoyo had being mysterious all week. And with Eriol back since the Christmas holidays last year, they were defiantly up to something. Tomoyo and Eriol weren't officially going out, but it was obvious that there are some secret crushes going on. Sakura smiled, they made such a cute couple.

__________

Syaoran walked out of the gate and took a look around, the airport had changed since 5 years ago. He kept walking until he heard someone call out his name.

"Syaoran!!!!"

"Here! Over here!"

Syaoran scanned the crowd of people and found Tomoyo and Eriol waving madly at him. He sighed, it was _the evil people_. They both had that humongous smile on their faces.

Syaoran walked up to them, expecting to find a smiling Sakura, but Sakura wasn't there. He felt his heart sink.

Eriol realized Syaoran's hurt repression and smiled.

"She doesn't know"

"What?" Syaoran looked at Eriol, then Tomoyo, they both had that _I'm so Evil smile_. He fowned, _oh no_.

"She doesn't know that you're there. Besides, do you know why we told you to catch this particular flight?" asked a smiling Tomoyo.

"Of cause! Today's Sakura's birthday…………………." Syaoran suddenly stoped and stared at his smiling friends.

___________

"Blow out the candles Sakura!"

Sakura smiled at all her friends present at her birthday party.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" someone called.

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes, she made the same wish she had every year since Syaoran left and blew out the candles. 

Everyone clapped.

Tomoyo walked up and stood next to the birthday girl. 

"And now for the presents" she announced.

At that moment, she saw Eriol slip back into the room and winked at Tomoyo. Sakura was sure her friends were up to something now, where had Eriol been all that time?

Sakura opened the presents one by one, smiling and thanking the person who gave it to her. 

At last there were no more presents left. Sakura was confused, what about Eriol and Tomoyo? Where were their presents?

As if they heard her thoughts Tomoyo and Eriol smiled. They walked up next to Sakura.

"And now for _our_ present, a present that you have being wishing for," announced Eriol.

"Heo?" What was he talking about? Sakura looked at her friends, they had that _I'm so Evil smile_ on.

"Ok Sakura, close your eyes,"

Sakura obeyed and closed her eyes. She felt someone put a blindfold on her.

She could hear Tomoyo and Eriol run off, then come back. When they came back, Sakura hear her other friends gasp. She didn't understand, what were Tomoyo and Eriol up to? Then she felt someone touch her hand. The warm touch was so gentle, Sakura wondered why she hadn't pulled back. She always pulled back when someone touched her like this, Sakura was determined not to let anyone but Syaoran touch her. But who could this person be? Why did it feel to right? Why did this feel so familiar? 

"Ok Sakura, you can ask three 'yes and no' questions and then guess who this person is." it was Tomoyo's voice.

What should she ask?

"Ok, do I know you well?" It was lame but the only question she could think of.

Sakura heard the person chuckle, she didn't know why but she was sure the person was smirking.

"Yes, you could say that"

Sakura gasped. It couldn't be. That _voice_! But how?

She reached her hand forward and felt soft martial as her hand landed on the mysterious people's chest.

Sakura heard him chuckle again. She reached her hand higher and felt the person's cheek. He was a little taller than her. She reached higher still, Sakura knew she must look silly, but she had to know if it was _him_. She now felt soft hair. Feeling her way around the top of the person's head, she could feel that his hair was messy and all over the place. Suddenly she felt the person grab her hand and step towards her. Sakura found herself paralysed by the person's touch. She felt a warm hand rest on her cheeks and then soft lips touch hers. The kiss was sweet and short, but Sakura felt herself gasp for air.

Could it really be _him_?

Unconsciously, she felt herself whisper, "Syaoran?"

There was an applause and she heard Tomoyo's voice, "See! I told you, one question was all she needed! Pay up Eriol! 10 dollars!" 

There was a sigh then Eriol's voice, "Okok! It's not like you need the money."

Sakura felt someone remove her blindfold.

She blinded twice and found her eyes glued to a pair of deep amber ones.

Sakura felt tears of happiness flow down her face. 

He came back, just like he promised.

Sakura reach for Syaoran and hugged him passionately, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, as she cried into his shirt.

The same words repeated in her head over and over again.

__

He came back!

Well? did you like???? 

There're only two more things left to do now.... 

REVIEW!!!!!!!! 

&

Read my other stories!! 

^_^ 

moon_goddess 


	3. YOU ARE NOT GOING!!!!

1 Author's Note:  
  
I know that the first two chapters had no humor in them……..  
  
Well this chapter doesn't really either, I just have to get the story set well, so you won't get confused later.  
  
Promise the next chapter will be better. ^-^  
  
Moon_goddess  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own CCS…  
  
In this story, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo are going to go to Ancient China in-order to find The Li Clan's stolen Power stone.  
  
2  
  
3 Together, Forever  
  
Chapter 3!!!!!  
  
  
  
"You're going where?!?!?" cried Eriol.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Syaoran put a finger to his lips and glared at the reincarnation of his ancestor.  
  
Eriol ignored Syaoran's glare and turned to look at Sakura.  
  
"You're not serious! You can't be! This…This is CRAZY!!!" Eriol yelled, standing up.  
  
That out burst rewarded him stares from the other people in the restaurant.  
  
The Blue hair boy *cough* man, red faced from anger, was now towering over a very frightened looking Sakura.  
  
(Sakura is sitting down and Eriol is standing up)  
  
"Hoeeee?" came Sakura scared voice.  
  
Eriol blinked, his face was an inch away from Sakura's frightened one.  
  
Syaoran cursed under his breath, something about 'baka reincarnations', and pushed Eriol back into his seat.  
  
Tomoyo cleared her throat, trying at take Syaoran's murderous glare away from her currently, 'not so sane', 'boyfriend-to-be'.  
  
Her attempt back-fired, as Syaoran turned his glare to her instead.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdroped slightly, *if looks could kill…… *  
  
Eriol was trying hard to think of a way to save his 'girlfriend-to-be', from being glared to death by his now, 'not-so-cute-descendent'.  
  
Syaoran stop glaring as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you're scaring Tomoyo-chan," said an innocent Sakura.  
  
"That's the whole point…" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
30 minutes later. After 20 cups of tea, to keep Eriol sane and 30 bars of Chocolate to distract Syaoran from the tea drinking gentleman. (Who, might I add, was not acting like a gentleman just 30 minutes ago)  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the conversation:  
  
"But Eriol-kun, aren't you happy that we now know where the Power stone is?" asked Sakura  
  
"Ofcause! But going to get it back is a WHOLE different story!" came the reply.  
  
Tomoyo only stared as her 'boyfriend-to-be', started drinking his 21st cup of tea, in record time.  
  
"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun will protect me," said Sakura as she looked at her boyfriend.  
  
Syaoran was now quietly eating his 31st chocolate bar.  
  
Sakura smiled, it was amazing how much her little wolf love chocolate.  
  
"I know Sakura, but it's still VERY dangerous! I want to go WITH you, I've lived in that time before. I know how to blend in," said Eriol.  
  
Syaoran was distracted no-longer. With his 31st Chocolate bar finished, Syaraon stood up and glared at Eriol.  
  
"YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. WITH. US!! Do you hear that???? YOU…….. ARHHHHHhh!!!!"  
  
Syaoran nearly choked as his 32nd Chocolate bar was stuffed in his mouth by Sakura.  
  
He immediately sat back into his chair and continued eating the bar.  
  
Tomoyo saw her chance, "If Eriol's going, then I'm going too!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Tomoyo watching as Eriol started going insane again.  
  
"You can't the serious Tomoyo! This is MEDIEVIL CHINA we're talking about! ANCIENT CHINA! Do you know how dangerous it's going to be?!?" cried Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kunnnnnnnn, Please????????" She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Eriol still looked a bit unsure.  
  
"Besides, I know YOU'LL be there to protect me…." Tomoyo gave him one of her sweetest smiles.  
  
Eriol sighed. "Fine"  
  
Sakura smiled, she was happy Tomoyo was going to come too. This was going to be a real adventure………..a trip into the past with her two best friends and the man she loved. This was perfect!  
  
Tomoyo was currently thinking the same thing.  
  
Both girls squealed in delight.  
  
The boys were um……not so happy.  
  
Eriol was drinking his 23rd cup of tea really fast as his mind ran over a list of different ways Tomoyo could get hurt.  
  
Syaoran was up to his 34th chocolate bar, his mind ran over a list of different reasons why this trip was going to be a disaster.  
  
Both were thinking the same thing, *this was NOT what I originally planed *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, that was a bit short….  
  
*sweatdrop *  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
You have no idea how much every review brightens an author's day.  
  
  
  
Moon_goddess  
  
Please visit my website.  
  
I've changed it completely. 


	4. Getting ready

AN: I"M BACK!!!  
With a brand new CHAPTER!!!  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!  
Thankyou thankyou!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
I do not own CCS.  
  
  
Together, Forever!  
  
by moon_goddess  
(luna-chan)  
  
  
  
  
Getting ready  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" asked Syaoran  
"Of cause I'm sure," answered Eriol  
"You better be"  
"I am"  
"Because if you're wrong.....,"  
"I'm not wrong"  
"You better not be,"  
"I'm not"  
"Good"  
"Good"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdroped as Syaoran and Eriol continued to argue.  
  
"Do you think they'll ever last 5 minutes without arguing?" asked Sakura  
"Eriol? Yes. Syaoran? No," answered Tomoyo  
Sakura nodded.  
*sweatdrop*  
  
They were dressed in Tomoyo's specially made robes.  
Tomoyo, herself, was dress in a violet robe with dark blue pants underneath and a black waste-band. Most of her hair was platted and pinned up beautifully.   
  
(AN: in ancient china, people wore like a rap-around robe thingys with a waste-band (a piece of string) to hold it in place. They also had pants underneath (they didn't like to show skin) And for girls, hair was a very important thing, they had long hair and very complicated hair styles. The way you put your hair can mean if your married or not. In this story they are going to ancient china when the 'Han ren' still ruled so the men had long hair in ponny tails or braids. Not when the men had to shave half of the head. P.S sorry if this is confusing to some of you)  
  
Eriol had dark blue robes, light blue pants and light blue waste band. He put some magic on his hair to make it grow, so he looks like a young Clow Reed. (Don't worry, he's still cute!)  
  
Sakura's hair was also made long, thanks to Eriol's magic. And was similar to Tomoyo's. The robe she wore was a light pink colour with cherry blossom designs. She had white pants and a pink waste band. If your thinking Sakura's robes are more detailed than everyone else's, then you're right, I mean this is TOMOYO we're talking about.   
Originally Sakura's robes were even more 'complicated' or you could say outrageous, it had little bits of materials (which looked liked cherry blossom petals) sticking out all over the place. Let's just say she looked like a walking Cherry Blossom tree. But, After 2 hours of persuasion from Eriol, saying that they didn't want to stick out like a flying pig with wings, a few tears from Tomoyo which were carefully wiped away by Eriol and a lot of sweatdrops from Sakura and Syaoran, the problem was solved. ^-^  
  
Syaoran, of cause, was in green. He had dark green robes, light green pants and a dark pink waste band, which look kind of silly with all the green. But, Tomoyo was determined to make Sakura and Syaoran match. *sweatdrop*   
But little did Tomoyo know, Syaoran had switched the Pink waste band with a green one he had in case something like this happened. Boy is Tomoyo going to be mad when she realises.   
Syaoran's hair was also long. After an hour of persuasion from Eriol AND Sakura (he can't say no to Sakura) he agreed,  
but if only it looked ok. Syaoran's hair was tide back in a ponny tale. From the front, it looked like he had short hair so he didn't look much different from before.   
  
"So is everyone ready?" asked Eriol  
"Yep!" cried Sakura  
Tomoyo nodded  
"This better work..." muttered Syaoran  
  
"Key concealing the power of darkness,  
Show you true form before me,  
By our contract,  
Eriol commands you,  
Release!"  
  
"Ready?" Eriol asked again  
Everyone nodded.  
"Ok, 5...........4............." Eriol started counting down.  
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo stood nervously waiting for the moment.  
"3.........2............."  
They were getting even more nervous.  
".1......WAIT!!!" Eriol Suddenly cried   
  
The rest of the gang fell back anime style.  
*thump*  
"Hiiragizawa! What is the meaning of this!" cried Syaoran. Sakura was trying desperatly to calm Syaoran down, unfortunatly, her supply of chocolates were in the bottom of her backpack.  
  
Eriol looked nervous. He turned toward Tomoyo and reached for her hand.  
  
Now Tomoyo was looking nervous. The two had little cute blushes on their cheeks.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
"Yes Eriol?"  
"um............. Will you go out with me?"  
  
Tomoyo stared at her now OFFICIAL boyfriend and gave him a tight hug.  
"yeah.........I'll take that as a yes," said Eriol happily.  
  
Sakura stared at Eriol. She was really happy for those too, but she was really amazed at how easily Eriol asked Tomoyo out. Syaoran had taken a few weeks to ask her out, even though he already knew she loved him. *sweadrop*  
  
"RIGHT!!" Suddenly cried Eriol  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Let's get going, Shall we?" he asked  
"So you stopped us just to ask Tomoyo out?" questioned Syaoran  
  
"YEP!"  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Well think about it! Seeing how beautiful my Tomoyo is, there'll be lots of guys chasing after her, and I can't have that now can I?" asked Eriol  
  
Tomoyo blushed red.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just stared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, another short chapter.....  
*hides from angry readers*  
  
  
  
  
  
moon_goddess  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
PLEASE!!!  
*puppy dog eyes*  
  
  
byebye  
^_^ 


End file.
